An ordinary woven article, such as a hat and a garment, is formed by sewing a plurality of woven pieces together. A sewing gap is thus formed between two adjacent pieces. For the purpose of protecting the sewing threads between the pieces from being stretched by an external force and thus broken or simply for the sake of aesthetics, a strip is often provided to cover the sewing gap and is fixed by stitching to ensure tight jointing, proper coverage of the gap, and/or decoration. The strip is formed by weaving interlaced yarns extending in warp and weft directions in order to provide the strip with strong and stretch-resistant properties.
To improve safety of the wearers, manufacturers combine fibers with light reflectivity with regular fibers to form composite yarns and then weave the composite yarns to make a strip, or simply weave light reflective yarns with regular yarns to form a strip. In these ways, the strips so made provide a function of alarming through light reflection. However, such strips do not actively emit light and must be subjected to light irradiation before the function of alarming can be realized through reflection of the light. This is an undesired constraint. Further, such a strip may not be effective in reflecting light for alarming in an environment where lighting is poor or no lighting is available, such as in a dark lane in the nighttime, a water source site or ecological conservation area, or in an environment where surrounding light is excessively intense, such as daytime.
Thus, the present invention aims to provide an electronically-controllable woven article that comprises a receptacle structure, is combinable with a woven object for use, shows flexibility, and provides functionalities of lighting alarm, heat generation and warm keeping, sound emitting for reminder, or vibration for massage, so as to be easily combined with various woven objects, such as hat, garment, pants, pouch, and bag for receiving and holding various electronic units, such as electronic devices and electronic components to be controlled by a user, thereby improving utility, convenience, and safety.